hidden in me
by secret hidden within me
Summary: why is shuichi sad and is he hidding please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hiding in Me

Hi my first story. I hope u like it.

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters

Shuichi Prov

Every time I look in the mirror I see him. Trying to get out and tell the truth. But I keep him in me until there's a purpose. It scares me all the time. I am afraid to tell who and what is in me and see the reactions of my friends.

I was born in America. Home schooled throughout my life. I stopped when I was 14 because there was no reason to since I am ahead of all college students. I have the highest score in America. I am not very good at being social since being home schooled means not going to a bullshit public school.

I went to college and graduated two years later with a major in everything that they offer. How you may ask. It was easy and a waste of time. I just watched TV until the test is announced and do it. It was supposed to be 4 years but since I was getting A's and all they let me leave early.

I moved to Japan to get a difference in environment. I like it since I didn't need to start all over. I worked as a writer for the Japan times. One of the best they seen in years. That how I met Hiro. I was writing a column on High school life in Japan. I was pertending to be student .The School all new about me and my job so I didn't have to do any work excepted come everyday. That's why everyone thinks that I am stupid. They still think that and I'm going to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another Chapter. Give me advice on my writing or anything

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Please Review !!

What the Hell

Yuki's Prov

God that brat!! Always annoying me and never leaving my side. Although you have to admit that he has the quality of a mystery look. When he is quiet he makes me more nervous than my mother does me.

We have been a couple (not sure if I would call it that) for about a year and a half since he started working at NG records as a singer for his band Bad Luck. We have been through a lot but it's mostly me that been through it and not him. He's just been there when I need him (even though I never tell him that and never will).

"Yuki!!" I hear him call my name but I don't do anything.

"…." I know he's going to bust in here anyways. He always does

Shockingly he doesn't. Why? I started walking toward my door but then I hear something, like a voice. A girl's voice.

"Hey Shuichi." A chirpy voice. I guess it's the girls

"What" A gruff voice responds. Man I guess he isn't in his usual mood

"When are you going to tell Yuki that you're leaving?"

"When I am accepted to the job" I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, ok well call when you need help" I hear the door close and I scramble to get to my laptop and pretend to have not heard any thing.

It's hard. What was she talking about? What it Shuichi hiding? Why it the room going dark? I'm falling. All the sadden darkness takes over.


	3. Chapter 3

HI hopefully this will clear things up. I guess Shuichi didn't get to explain things clearly

Disclaimer:i do not have rights to these characters

More History

Shuichi's Prov

Man I am tired. Talking to Sara is really hard. She's like a "Chatty Cobra" (got that from a "Fraser" Episode). I have known her since childhood . We were both home schooled. She is someone you can trust but she is clingy and hard to get away from.

she has been there for me. I had a tough childhood but I am smart and I had to go through a lot to get were i am. My parents were stingy with their time but generous with their money. That's why I chose to be home schooled,So I could get a job... working distracts me from the pain of my loneliness and i still get a better education than i was getting in public school.

When My parents died I was so relieved that I didn't have to go though anymore misery. at the end it paid off. I got everything that they owned including their company and money (which I still keep charge of during my days and nights on tour).

My parents owned a fashion/music company that is world wide know. I'm shocked that the media hasn't found out about who owns the company, lucky me. I go to New York and Los Angeles when I can and try and fix up what needs to be done.

Sara is the Manager of the company when I am away. She has a MBA in Business, that's why we work so well together. While I am away she keeps me updated when important stuff in the industry happens.

Sara's life story isn't very different from mine except she enjoyed her life more then I did. Her parents love her and she loves them, simple as that. She went to Yale and MIT while I went to Yale. She was 18 and I was 14 when we meet. We both knew each others parents because they were high school buddies when they were young. Her parents love me like a son and I feel like a son to them. Sara and I are like brother and sister, Yin and yang… etc. She knows everything about my childhood, probably because of her parents hanging out with mine and noticing the neglect that I was getting.

Sara came by to tell me that there was an offer on taking her parents company and adding it to mine since their getting old and they wanted to retire. I might take it since it a lot of fun plus I'm their "son" so I should take the offer.

Hopefully Yuki didn't hear anything because if he does I would have a lot of explaining to do. Thank god Sara left before he came out of his study. I should go check up on him.

"YUKI!!" God I hate using my voice so loud maybe I should stop.

I don't hear him respond which I normal in a way but I wish he would that way I don't have to worry about him being dead or sick. I open his office door and I'm shocked!! 'What is going on?'


	4. Chapter 4

TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!

Hi, sorry for the wait. I hope you like the chapter. Tell me what you think. DO NOT FLAME ME. You may give me advice but that is as close a you can get to flames

Yuki's prov

God my head hurts. What happened. I found myself laying on my bed with a cloth over my head and blankets over my body. I guess I fainted again. Looking around I realize that shuichi isn't here. The blinds are down and the door is closed.

"shuichi"

"…."

"SHUICHI!!!!" hopefully that will get his attention

I hear pattering feet walk towards the door.

"yeah Yuki, do you need something?"

"um, can you tell me what happened to me" I'm trying to get him to talk about what he did before he saw me in my room.

"well I just came back from work and I called your name, but you didn't answer so I checked your office and I saw that you past out so I brought you to your room and took care of you." That's strange ,he didn't mention the girl.

"how was your day?" Hopefully he wont think that im crazy but I am, ' crazy to find out what he is hiding!! He gives me this confusing look and then a worried look. Ahh I knew he was hiding something.

"well I woke up and got ready for work, ate breakfast, tried to avoid k on my way to the studio, did some singing ,got shot a few times by k and then I headed home. Why do you ask?

"well I was just wondering "

"oh ok, well I'm just going to take a shower and get ready to go out"

"where are you going" do I have to dig through dead bodies to get a answer, man this Is a royal pain.

"I'm going out to hang out with haven't hung out a lot and its good to catch up"

Hiro and he hang out everyday what is there to catch up on. I guess I have to do is the worst thing ever on the planet. A DATE with the brat. Buddha help me.

"oh shuichi I was hoping to go out to night, do you want to come with me?"

"really I would love to but I cant I don't have enough time, maybe tomorrow you want"

I cannot believe that he rejected me!! That bratt !!That's it I'm following him until he comes home. I'm going to find out what the hell is happening and confront him with it until he falls dead from talking.

"ok well im going to the store to by some food and stuff, want anything ?"

"NO THANKS YUKI, I'LL SEE YOU LATER!!" he starts getting ready and leaves.

After a minute I take off and start to drive to were he is heading.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait!! I'm on a train heading to my moms place and I didn't have any internet, Buddha Help ME!!

Anyway please enjoy the story and review BUT NO FLAMES. Thank you

**ENGLISH-bold lettering**

Japanese's-normal

Spanish- underline

He doesn't know me!!

Shu's Prov

After I leave Yuki (who is still in shock for being turned down) I head to the café where Sara and I usually go to talk about the company and other stuff. The café is one of my favorites. Its where I get to be myself and talk to people without knowing that I'm a rock star .Basically a normal guy with no secrets.

"Shu!!!!" I hear Sara yell at me from behind. I turn around and see her waving her hand wildly and running towards me

"Hey "I call back before she gets caught up with my walking

"What's up?"

" Nothing, just heading to the froth house(1) to meet with you, wow this is the first time you're early, what changed?" I love to tease her.

"Hey!! There are some days where I'm early so shut it!!' With a slap on my arm we start heading to the café

I open the door for her and we head in and grab a table in the back that way we have a quiet table to sit and talk. I order a black coffee and green tea.

"So what is this deal that your parents want me to take?"

"Well you know that they're old and they want to retire, right? " (don't we all?)I nod my head yes and continue to listen to her sale pitch and start thinking about what to say to Yuki

There's nothing that I would lie about and not tell but this I have to until I feel like our relationship is strong. Still feel like he's battling his feeling for me and how to say them. I remember what my professor said to me in class that a person who suffers PTSD has a hard time trusting people and things around them. After what happened to him I don't blame him but after a while if that person has a good relationship that they can move on with their life with out looking back and be happy. Well that is going to be especially hard for him because he has some bad habits…smoking, drinking and taking pills to help ease the stress he is under from writing novels.

"shuichi are you listening to me?" my thoughts get cut by Sara

"what, yeah sorry I have some stuff on my mind"

"oh,want to talk about them?" A great trait that Sara got from her parents is that she's always there when you need advise.

"well I want to take the offer and all that but the problem is how am I going to take care of the offer with all the stuff that I have to do with the band, company, and my relationship… plus you don't seem to want to take the job yourself, since you are not arguing. Are you sure that you don't want the Company?"

"I already make enough money and I'm tired of having that name so you take it please!!"loud enough so the whole café looks at us. I give them a apologetic look and look back at Sara, startled that she was crying.

"Sara what is wrong?" trying to read her face for the answer

" well I started dating this guy name James and he seemed to be a nice guy, gentle ,sweet and handsome. We slept together once so far and that was a month ago. Everything was going great until I started throwing up everyday. I went to the doctor thinking that it was the flu, hoping to get some medicine. Turns out that I was pregnant .I told James and he broke up with me !!! And I'm still pregnant!!!" She's crying like there no tomorrow. People around us are looking at us and it nerve racking. I thought this was a café where you can be yourself!!

"ok well come with me and will walk around the park a little bit to get some fresh air. Ok?" She nods and we head out. Its nice and cold out and quit. One of my favorite things about living it Japan. People are more mannered and kind. You don't need to worry about anything but your wallet but that only happens one in a while. We walk on the path that I use to get home. Until I notice and black BMW fallowing us. Its looks like Yuki's and it is!!_'why is he fallowing me?'_

"hey shu, are you ok?"She looks at me strangely like I'm hiding something. Then she starts fallowing my eyes and notice's Yuki's car.

"hey Nice BMW I wonder who owns it? Do you know?"

"Yeah , Hey are you alright getting home?" I'm hoping that she will say yes so I can have a talk with Yuki.

"yeah my car is just a few blocks away. Well I hope you take the offer, call me later when you make your dicition ok?" She started walking away as I started walking towards the car.

I see yuki looking ready to kill, his glaring daggers at Sara while I am glaring at him. that's one thing I got from him is the glares, although they don't intimidate me very much I still learned it. I wave my arms trying to get his Attention ,he realizes that I'm there and starts glaring at me, all the while I don't realize that Sara is watching this like a soccer match turning her head back and forth to see who is going to make the next move. So far no one moved just sending glares at each I ask the one Question I want to have answer.

"Why are you Fallowing me?" I Want to act like a little child to avoid getting killed, it usually works but not today. Today is when I would have to hide more then ever.

"who's is she Shu?". That's is the Question that I want to avoid from Yuki.

"I'm One of Shu's Step Sisters". She looks at me hoping that I would fallow through with her plan.

"She came by to see how I was doing since I don't have good contact with Family" I decided to go for it. I know that Karma is going to bite me in the ass but at the moment I really don't care. I really want to go home and have a shot of Vodka go down my throat then talk.

"well then why did you have to lie and say that you were going to hiro's?" Again with more questions!! Someone shot me in the head and get it over with! Please!!

"because Hiro was with K dong work and I wanted to have a nice walk but I bumped into her and we just were talking! Can I just have Normal Conversation with a Human being!!? I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks!!"

" Well then prove it to me". Yuki has this smirk on his face like he is going to !! Yeah right!!

"Alright, I want to break up with you" I smirk back at him as his face turns into horror

* * *

Well that's for this Chapter!! Sorry for the wait! What do you think should happen next?Please Be NICE, Review


End file.
